Amor a primera vista
by kuro roses kuran malfoy
Summary: Imaginense un ouran donde hauhi,hikaru y kaoru son hermanos, un tamaki muy ofrecido y una haruhi digamos como diabolica.


Amor a primera vista

Haruhi es hermana de hikaru y kaoru hitachiin ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de carro y ellos y los padres de los gemelos eran mejores amigos decidieron adoptarla, cuando los padres de haruhi murieron ella tenia 1 año de edad así que ella no sabe lo que pasó realmente con sus padres, la verdad es que los padres de los gemelos decidieron ocultarle la verdad y criarla como su hija, ella era muy consentida por sus "padres" y por sus hermanos a ella le cambiaron el apellido a hitachiin.

15 años después

Hikaru, kaoru donde están?- preguntaba haruhi buscando a sus hermanos que se habían escondido sin ella darse cuenta.

Detrás de ti- respondieron al unísono, ella dio un brinquito por la sorpresa no se esperaba eso de sus hermanos.

Se supone que deben ayudarme con la tarea no desaparecer- les reprocho con un puchero a lo dos.

Los sabemos y lo sentimos mucho pero es muy divertido escucharte llamarnos para ayudarte con la tarea- dijeron los dos dándole un beso a la castaña en cada mejilla.

Pero no es justo que ustedes hagan eso con su hermanita- dijo poniendo los ojos cristalinos.

Eres una gran actriz- le dijeron dándole un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

Lo se pero me gusta que ustedes me lo digan- dijo dándole un beso a los dos peli naranjas en la mejilla-ahora vamos me van a ayudar con la tarea- dijo jalándolos por las manos.

Haruhi era muy divertida y aunque sus hermanos le hicieran siempre lo mismo cada vez que la iban a ayudar con la tarea ella no se enojaba, la castaña quería mucho a sus hermanos, un día ella estaba con ellos en el salón de clases ya estaban los tres en la misma clase, llego tamaki suoh para darle una oferta a los tres ya que ellos tres eran los mas populares y mas mencionados en el instituto ouran.

Bueno chicos que dicen se unen al host club?- pregunto el heredero de los suoh.

Los vamos a pensar- dijeron los tres hermanos al unísono.

Vamos por favor- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios con un puchero.

Chicos que dicen están pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo la chica de ojos color chocolate.

Esta bien, empezamos?- dijeron los gemelos mirando a tamaki con diversión.

Ok, solo con una condición- dijo haruhi

Claro que aceptare ser tu novio a eso te referías- dijo tamaki acercándose a ella peligrosamente, pero no lo logro ya que sus hermanos se atravesaron en su camino

No, estas loco no me refería a eso lo decía porque tienes que adivinar cual de ellos es hikaru, estas dispuesto a intentarlo?- dijo ella de una manera desafiante.

Claro, no puede ser tan difícil- dijo el de una forma muy divertida ya que los tres hermanos se rieron.

No todos lo han logrado, la estadística de que lo logres es de un 10/0- dijeron los tres al unísono.

Ok, lo intentare- dijo el de una forma decidida- pero díganme quien a adivinado quien es hikaru antes de mi?- pregunto el de ojos azules con mucha curiosidad.

La tienes enfrente de ti- dijo haruhi poniéndose en medio de sus hermanos con dos boinas iguales en cada mano- tengan- les dio las gorras a cada uno.

Ok, pero otra cosa mas te damos un mes para adivinar quien es hikaru, estas de acuerdo?- dijo haruhi.

Ok, esta bien- dijo tamaki pensando quien de los dos seria hikaru.

Chicos pueden empezar- dijo haruhi apartándose.

Tienes que adivinar quien es hikaru, en el juego quien es hikaru?- dijeron los dos dando vueltas entre ellos- quien es hikaru?

El de la… derecha- dijo tamaki muy indeciso

Estas mal es el de la izquierda- dijo kaoru señalando a su gemelo.

Kaoru tiene razón- dijo haruhi.

Lo intentare de nuevo- dijo tamaki decidido.

En ese momento sonó la campana para ir a clases.

Bueno no será en este momento- dijeron los tres hermanos al unísono y se fueron a sus clases tomados de las manos y haruhi iba en medio de los dos gemelos.

"en verdad nunca se han separado como me dijo kyoya" pensó el rubio antes de irse a clases.

EN EL SALON DE TAMAKI

Y como te fue con los hitachiin?- pregunto kyoya cuando vio a tamaki sentarse a su lado.

No muy bien que digamos- dijo tamaki mirando a kyoya con una cara muy desanimada.

Vamos anímate, por lo menos no te pusieron a hacer algo malo como comerte una rosa- dijo kyoya poniéndole una mano en el hombro de tamaki.

Me dieron un mes para adivinar quien es hikaru, y no se que voy a hacer- dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Por que no vas a mi casa en la tarde para ayudarte?- pregunto kyoya.

Esta bien, me iré desde el colegio, pero la pregunta es como me vas a ayudar a adivinar quien es hikaru?- pregunta tamaki mirando al de ojos negros con curiosidad.

Tengo una información que te va a interesar- dijo tamaki mostrándole un folder lleno de papeles.

Esta bien- dijo tamaki.

EN EL PARQUEO

Chicos ya vamos a casa mama nos esta esperando- dijo haruhi mirando su celular.

Si- dijeron al unísono- haruhi no te parece raro que el profesor faltara hoy?- pregunto kaoru entrando a la limosina.

La verdad ahora que lo mencionas si me parece raro ya que el profesor nunca ha faltado- dijo haruhi sentándose al lado de kaoru- y a ti que te parece hikaru?- pregunto haruhi mirando al peli naranja.

Si, pero hay otra cosa una de los policías de kyoya ootori nos ha estado vigilando desde hace 2 días no les parece raro?- dijo hikaru mirando al policía por la ventana.

Que tal si le hacemos una broma?- dijo haruhi mirando a sus hermanos de forma maléfica.

Estamos de acuerdo contigo hermanita- dijeron los gemelos mirándola de la misma forma.

Kaoru puedes llamar a mama que llegaremos cinco minutos tarde- dijo hikaru mirando a su gemelo.

Mientras kaoru llamaba a su madre, hikaru se acerco al chofer diciéndole muchos lugares donde tenían que ir.

Ok, chicos que les parece ir hasta el centro de Japón y después ha una tienda de helados- dijo hikaru con una sonrisa de gato.

Nos parece muy bien- dijeron kaoru y haruhi al unísono.

Kaoru y que te dijo mama sobre llegar 5 minutos tarde?- pregunto haruhi mirando a su hermano.

Bueno le explique lo que paso y ella dijo que estaba bien mientras le juguemos una broma limpia- dijo el peli naranja.

Ok pues, empezamos?- pregunto hikaru.

Si- respondieron los dos hermanos riéndose.

MÁS TARDE

Mama ya llegamos- dijeron los tres hermanos cuando entraron en la sala.

Y como les fue?- pregunto su madre mirándolos.

Fue muy divertido debiste verle la cara de desconcertado que tenia- dijo hikaru riéndose.

Y no le sacaron una foto para yo verla?- pregunto su madre con un puchero.

Si, yo le saque una foto- dijo haruhi sacando su celular.

Déjame verla- dijo su madre.

Haruhi se acerco a ella

Parece muy confundido- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Si lo se- le respondió la castaña.

Chicos vamos a comer, pero antes lávense las manos- le respondió

Si mama- respondieron al unísono

DESPUES DE LA COMIDA

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir a parís tengo un desfile de la nueva temporada que le entregue a haruhi.

Esta bien, nos vemos después- respondieron

Chicos que les parece si hacemos la tarea-les pregunto la chica de ojos marrones a los dos peli naranjas.

Esta bien, hermanita- y hikaru la levo a caballito mientras kaoru llevaba las mochilas de colegio.

EN LA CASA DE KYOYA

Ahora me dirás como me vas a ayudar a adivinar quien es hikaru?- pregunto tamaki mirando con curiosidad.

Mira- dijo el de ojos negros entregándole el folder que le había ensenado en clases.

Que pero como no se me ocurrió eso antes- dijo el de cabellos rubios con los ojos como platos.

Es que eres demasiado dramático- dijo el de cabellos azabaches.

Pero como conseguiste esta información, como conseguiste las fotos de los collares- pregunto el de ojos azules al chico de lentes.

Es que los mande a investigar a los tres y resulta ser que ellos le dieron un collar a ella con un dije en forma de flor y las piedrecitas azules, en cuanto ella les regalo a los dos una cadena con un dije diferente, el dije de kaoru es una estrella y el de hikaru es un copo de nieve pero ellos siempre lo llevan escondido para que no puedan diferenciarlos como ya sabrás las única que ha podido diferenciarlos ha sido su hermana haruhi- le dijo kyoya de forma seria.

Es una gran información kyoya lo reconozco pero si ellos llevan las cadenas escondidas como planeas que los diferencie?- le pregunto tamaki.

Ha eso voy ahora, lo que pasa es que ellos son mas conocidos como los rompecorazones…-el chico de lentes fue interrumpido por el de ojos azules.

Como que rompecorazones? Eso incluye a su hermana?- pregunto tamaki con sumo interés.

No me interrumpas cuando este hablando, cuando termine de hablar puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, ok?- le dijo kyoya.

Este bien- dijo tamaki.

Como te seguía diciendo ellos son conocidos como los rompecorazones, porque resulta ser que a los hermanos hitachiin les envían cartas de declaraciones ellos les responden que se vean en el pasillo al lado jardincito y le dicen que no quieren nada con ella porque son feas y que no están a su altura y que no le llegan ni a los talones de su hermana, en cambio haruhi es peor que ellos, ella recibe las cartas, las responde y después quema las que ella recibió les dice a sus hermanos que entreguen la carta por ella y que ella los va a encontrar en el jardín de las rosas que su madre mando a hacer ya que son las flores favoritas de ella y cuando ellos van ella les dice que ella no puede estar con alguien tan feo como ellos que alguien que no le llegue ni a los talones de sus hermanos no merecen el amor de ella o que ellos tendrían que adivinar quien es hikaru para poder estar con ella pero ellos nunca lo logran y además sus hermanos le hacen la vida imposible a esos chicos que fueron tan estúpidos como para mandarles cartas de declaración a haruhi y así mismo es ella con las chicas que se le declaran a sus hermanos, la verdad es que ellos nunca se han separado, como te lo explico ellos tienen su propio mundo donde existen solo ellos tres, honey sempai y mori sempai también- le dijo kyoya terminando de contarle.

Eso es muy cruel de su parte, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo como planeas que adivine quien es hikaru?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
